


I See You/Alone Time

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mastubartion, dirty boys are dirty, slight stalking, watching mc through the camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Two kinds of mini fics based on Saeran Choi/Ray from Mystic Messenger, having some fun while watching MC.~





	I See You/Alone Time

**"I See You"**

He was bored out of his mind.

Not much had happened on the redhead’s end, since it looked like he was either taking a break or maybe even sleeping for all her knew. He had already gotten into the CCTV to watch the apartment as he originally wanted, making sure as to what this girl was doing there.

He sat at the desk with the monitor on the cameras, his cheek in his hand as he just, well, watched. She was moving between the bedroom and the kitchen area, with what looked like a broom in her hand, apparently cleaning up.

He gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes, about to switch the his monitor back to keeping an eye on the redhead, when suddenly she put the broom down, and took her shirt completely off, walking around in only her bra and the shorts she already was wearing.

This, to his own surprise, caught his attention, as suddenly his eyes were glued to the screen. She was walking around the bedroom now, tossing articles of clothing as she removed them here and there. Eventually she was down to just a simple pair of panties, clicked the standing fan on, and laid on her bed, limbs slightly spread.

That room must have been hot. Really… _really_ hot.

Even he was starting to feel really hot as well.

And his pant’s front seemed to be getting tighter on him, to his own reluctance.

She rolled from her back to lay on her stomach a bit, and the position she was now in gave him full view of her body. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly having gone dry as he just kept staring.

He shifted his hips forward a bit on his chair, noticing the apparent bulge in his lap. He cursed a bit under his breath, a needy itch at his nape while he undid the zipper to his pants. His cock tented out in his boxers a bit, and he hissed when he pulled it from its confines and the cold air of the room hit his sensitive tip.

His eyes then shifted back to the monitor, where he noticed she had shifted to laying her back once more, eyes closed with her head turned into the pillow.

He imagined himself atop her, pressing his hips in hard thrusts against her, making sharp moans escape her with each one.

His eyes slowly closed as well, his hand wrapped around his swollen cock as he pumped himself in time with the version of him in his day dream. His teeth gripped his lip as his tempo sped up, feeling the precum seep from his tip onto his knuckles. His hips shifted forward a bit more as his back bowed, feeling himself getting close to release.

In his head, he could see himself pressing fully into her as he came, filling her with as much of his cum as he could; then his eyes snapped open, his cum having shot out onto his keyboard.

He frowned and cursed at the mess he just made, looking at the screen as if it was her fault it happened.

“Just wait till I get my hands on you, MC.”

**********

**"Alone Time"**

It drives him crazy and riddles him with shame, how often he thinks about MC. He visits her daily and enjoys speaking with her, even if only for just a minute; but he feels so guilty that his mind only seems to wonder more and more every time he leaves her room.

He’s sitting by his computer, staring at the lines flashing on his screen, but all he can see is MC sprawled out before him. Her breath coming in small pants and she writhes, one hand squeezing her supple breast as the other wonders between her thighs. He tells himself to look away; but all he can do is stare, his mouth slightly agape.

“R-Ray,” she whimpers, making his spine shutter, “Please, Ray. I can’t wait any longer!”

He swallows, his gloved hands slowly crawling into his own lap. Fingers shakily pull down the zipper of his slacks as he palms himself a bit. He feels wave after wave of shame wash over him as his face flushes from pulling his cock from its confines.

His fingers wrap tightly around his shaft and he works his hand up and down, distracted by the leather of the glove causing a ghosting feeling of it being someone else’s hand; MC’s hand.

She works his shaft as she kneels in front of him, her pretty, pink lips brushing ever so softly against his tip. She blows softly and he whimpers, his head falling back against the head of his chair.

He rolls his palm over his tip, slicking the glove with his precum as he goes back to stroking himself. All he can see is MC’s tongue peak out from time to time to lap at the drops of precum forming at his tip.

He moans loudly, biting on his knuckle as his hand quickens, tightening bit by bit with each stroke. MC’s mouth is now on him, moaning softly and sending the vibrations through him, making his eyes roll back into his skull.

“Hhn…MC…”

His voice comes back to him in a soft echo from the walls of his room, but he can’t hear it; he’s lost in his own fantasy, leaning back in his computer chair as one hand grips the arm rest and the other gripping his cock.

He’s sped up to the point where he was gone, only seeing MC straddling his lap, her breasts bouncing with each thrust he did into her. He could feel his limbs beginning to tingle as it was growing white behind his eyes. The coil in his middle was winding and winding, as his mouth slowly began to hang open.

It hit him hard, and his body jerked as he gasped, his cum landing on his computer screen and keyboard. After riding the wave of his high, he slumped into his chair, opening his eyes finally, only to close them and groan at seeing the mess he had made.

His face was hot from embarrassment as he stood up to get wash clothes for cleaning, incredibly thankful that MC would never see what he did in the privacy of his own room.


End file.
